falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Democracy Inaction
|edid =VFreeformVault11 |footer =Dialogue: VVault11PrerecordedVoice.txt }} 'Democracy Inaction'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough You may want to head over to Nellis Air Force Base and acquire the rebreather (from Volare!) that allows you to breathe under water before entering this Vault. The entry tunnel is filled mostly with mantises of various sizes and a few bark scorpions, and the open vault door leads to a larger entry room than the Vaults on the East Coast. A working terminal near the door allows the Courier to access an audio log with some information about the fate of the Vault. Inside at the next junction is the clinic, a dead end hallway to the classroom on the left side and a hallway to the Living Quarters on the right. Vault 11 living quarters Stairs lead down to a large room and allow access to the dorms on both sides and access to the security office and lower level through the remaining door. The dorms are a long series of interconnected rooms, and the only place where Vault 11 jumpsuits can be found. Another audio log can also be found on a locked terminal, with the password in a footlocker a few feet away. The security office has a decent stash of ammunition but no weapons, and what seems to be a storage room, a door with a terminal, both locked (75) in the same hallway; a mini nuke as well as more ammunition can be found within. At the bottom of the stairs opposite the Security office is the door to the Vault 11 lower level. There is a copy of Pugilism Illustrated in the female dorm, second door on the right. There is a Stealth Boy in the same room. A small cache of flamer fuel and 5.56 rounds is concealed under and behind a large immovable mop bucket in the male dorms as well. Vault 11 lower level This has a long hallway, and the Overseer's office on one end. This has a locked terminal and some random loot scattered around the room. The main entrance to the atrium is blocked, forcing the Courier to go down through the flooded, radioactive engineering level. It is therefore advisable to pack some RadAway and Rad-X when journeying to Vault 11. The totally flooded lower reactor level is the only way to proceed without 50 lockpick to open a door above the flooded level. There is only one air pocket in this area, so one must be careful about getting out of the flooded area alive. It is recommended to open one or two doors then backtrack to the air pocket, and with the way clear you can proceed to the next set of stairs and forward. The Atrium can now be accessed, and the Overseer's terminal password can be learned from the terminal on the upper balcony or a tape on the podium below. This level also features the Vault cafeteria, which has a large supply of food. Be careful when entering the Cafeteria as there are lethal explosive traps in the doorway. In the back of the cafeteria you will find a kitchen in which there is a gas leak and an explosive trap that is triggered upon entering, which will cause a chain reaction. For the quest Still in the Dark for the Brotherhood of Steel, the differential pressure controller is in the middle room along the corridor of the irradiated water in a locker. Sacrificial Chamber Enter the Overseer's office cautiously as there is a wired trap at the entrance. Accessing the Overseer's terminal with the aforementioned password can open the chamber under the desk. This opens onto a long tunnel which is totally intact, unlike the decay of the rest of the Vault. At this point a pre-programmed voice speaks as the Courier approaches a door illuminated by a bright light. At the end of the tunnel is a room with a single chair in the center, along with a projector. Once the Courier takes a seat, a presentation will begin. At the conclusion of the presentation, hidden doors will open on the left and right sides of the room, and four robots and eight turrets will simultaneously attack the player. If you remain in the chair till the end of the film you will more than likely be killed as the robots and turrets open fire immediately. Once the automatons are dealt with, make your way to through the door that became accessible in one of the sections where the walls retracted. Access the mainframe past the door to finish the quest. Notes * If you have chosen the Robotics Expert Perk then you can simply use a Stealth Boy and deactivate all twelve robots and then use the mainframe to unlock the door back out to the overseer's office. * Throw some pulse grenades at the side walls (before they open), and they will shock some of the robots. If you have pulse mines, they can be tossed through the walls before the doors begin to open (they actually seem to pass through an outer wall and be stopped by an inner door, but the robots will still set them off when the inner door opens and they emerge). * The mantises and giant rats may set off traps before the player ever reaches them. * On un-patched versions of the game there is a repeatable 500 XP exploit on the final terminal in the sacrificial chamber. See the ''Fallout: New Vegas'' exploits page for details. * The password for the Overseer's terminal is only 5 characters long, however it shows you typing in 10. Behind the scenes The music that was played during the walk into the sitting room to watch the film is the same music that appears during the ending film in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests ru:Бездействие демократии uk:Бездіяльність демократії